1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer robot.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some existing transfer robots, which are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-238779, 2002-210684, and 2006-176276, move up and down by extending and contracting their legs and transfer a workpiece by using an arm disposed in an upper part of the robot.